This invention relates to antiseptic detergents, particularly to detergents which are both antifungal and antibacterial.
Soap per se is only mildly antiseptic. A bar of nonmedicated soap will sterilize itself quickly after it has been used, but it is relatively ineffective in disinfecting the skin. Hence, soaps and synthetic detergents are of little value for surgical uses, bottle washing and the like. It has long been the practice therefore, to incorporate bactericides, fungicides and virucides in the detergent compositions. Such detergent modifications are, however, subject to two limitations. There is a surface activity factor and a toxicity factor when the detergent is to be used on the skin or as a cleaning agent in food and beverage plants.
The detergency power resulting from surface activity obviously affects the antimicrobial action of the detergent. If the antimicrobial is washed off as the hands are rinsed the effectiveness of the soap is greatly reduced. The compositions should be absorbed onto the skin or other surface being washed leaving a film which resists removal by running water.
Hexachlorophene has been frequently incorporated in medicated soaps. However it has been shown that systemic absorption of hexachlorophene results in severe lesions of the central nervous system. Other recent toxicity evidence, and the wide spectrum of microorganisms requiring antiseptic preparations, indicate a continuing need for additional antimicrobial soaps. This invention provides such soaps or detergents.